No voy a ninguna parte
by Lenika08
Summary: García no puede dormir, tiene pesadillas y Luke, parece ser la única persona a la que se atreve a llamar, él acude rápidamente en su auxilio... PD: Se me ha ocurrido y no he podido evitar escribirlo, realmente no hay muchas historias de estos dos desgraciadamente :(
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicos, aquí tenéis otra historia de García y Alvez, no se como me habrá quedado al final, pero se me ha ocurrido y no he podido resistirme..._

 _..._

 _¡Nooo!_ \- exclamó García sentándose en la cama tras despertarse agitada y sudorosa.

No se lo había contado a nadie, pero las pesadillas que tuvo hace diez años tras haber recibido un disparo habían vuelto.

Llevaba demasiados días sin poder dormir ni descansar, demasiados sin contárselo a nadie para desahogarse. Cogió el móvil de la mesita de noche y tras unos segundos de vacilación dudando a quién llamar sus dedos marcaron un número casi por inercia.

…...

Luke dormitaba cuando sonó su teléfono, alargó el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y contestó sin mirar quién llamaba.

- _¿Si?-_ contestó Luke somnoliento.

- _Mierda, lo siento Luke, no debería haber llamado es muy tarde._ -contestó García susurrando sintiéndose culpable.

Luke se sentó en la cama de golpe en cuanto reconoció su voz. Miró el reloj, las 4 de la madrugada, algo pasaba y no era por un caso, eso estaba claro.

- _Voy a colgar, perdona, sigue durmiendo_ -volvió a hablar García.

- _Espera, no te preocupes, estoy despierto_ \- contestó Luke rápidamente- _¿Qué pasa?_

- _Yo...nada, ahora suena muy estúpido dicho en voz alta. No podía dormir, he tenido una pesadilla_.-contestó García tratando de ocultar los sollozos.

- _¿Quieres hablar de ello?-_ contestó él.

García se quedó callada al teléfono, no podía hablar sin que le fallase la voz o sin empezar a llorar.

Luke sintió su vacilación al teléfono y no aguantó más, estaba claro que ella estaba mal y él no iba a quedarse en casa sabiendo que estaba sufriendo. No podría descansar de todos modos. Su preocupación por ella le acompañaría toda la noche así que optó por la mejor solución.

- _Estaré allí en 15 minutos._ \- contestó Luke colgando el teléfono.

…...

17 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

García daba vueltas por el salón de casa, aún en camisón y despeinada rápidamente, recriminándose haberlo llamado.

 _¿En que estabas pensando Penny? No puedes molestar a tu equipo así, no después de un caso tan horrible, no al novato de todos modos_. El timbre sonó en la puerta de casa, fue corriendo a abrir imaginando que sería Luke.

Abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era. Y allí estaba, con un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta fina de hacer deporte de manga corta, y aún despeinado y con los ojos somnolientos. Aún así se las había arreglado para verse increíblemente sexy.

 _Calla García, deja de pensar esas tonterías_ \- pensaba García.

- _Ey chica_ \- habló Luke al fin rompiendo el silencio.

García se había quedado mirándole unos segundos al abrirle, tiempo que él aprovechó para ver su apariencia, llevaba un camisón rosa y estaba despeinada, la encontró adorable aunque no era algo que pensara decir en voz alta claro.

- _Ey, pasa perdona_ -contestó García apartándose para dejarle pasar.

García fue hacia el sofá y Luke se sentó junto a ella, ambos se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo.

- _Perdona, no debería haberte llamado, es muy tarde, no tenía ningún derecho a despertarte así_ -dijo García.

- _No te preocupes, para eso estamos, y aquí estoy_. –contestó Luke.

- _Sí, aquí estas, pero no hacía falta, podías haberte quedado durmiendo, lo habría entendido_ -contestó García susurrando.

Luke tuvo la sensación de que lo decía porque realmente creía que no merecía la pena molestar a nadie por ella.

- _Ey, no pensaba quedarme en casa sabiendo que estabas mal, de ningún modo chica._ –Contestó Luke poniendo una mano en su hombro- _¿Qué pasa?_

García no aguanto más y su coraza se rompió, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Luke la cogió por los hombros abrazándola y la arrastró hasta su pecho susurrando palabras de aliento.

- _Shh, te tengo, suéltalo todo, estoy aquí, no estás sola_ \- le susurraba Luke mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba el pelo.

Cuando García se calmó lo suficiente empezó a hablar, aunque aún sollozaba cuando lo hizo.

- _Vuelvo a tener pesadillas, quiero decir, con este trabajo siempre las tenemos de vez en cuando… pero han vuelto las de hace diez años, las del día que…_

Luke la apretó más junto a su pecho, no necesitaba que lo dijese en voz alta, podía imaginarlo. Por mucho que Morgan la hubiese calmado aquel día le parecía normal que aún no estuviese bien, realmente nadie se creyó que se hubiese recuperado tan rápido.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo?-_ preguntó él.

- _Quince días, dos semanas más o menos_ \- dijo ella susurrando.

- _Espera… ¿Dos semanas? No puedes estar dos semanas sin dormir, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes?-_ preguntó él realmente preocupado.

- _No sé, no quería molestar, antes tenía a Morgan, ambos nos consolábamos y ayudábamos tras los casos difíciles, pero ahora…no me malinterpretes, se que aún me quiere, y que Savannah es adorable y me aprecia, pero por muy agradable que sea no me parece bien alejar a su marido de la cama para calmarme al teléfono. Además ella es genial para Morgan, él al fin es completamente feliz y no quiero hacer nada que arruine eso.-_ contestó García

- _No creo que eso pasase, de todas formas, vale lo entiendo, no podías llamar a Morgan, pero podías habérselo dicho a alguien, todos te habríamos ayudado_ \- contestó Luke.

- _JJ tiene a los niños y a Will, ya se pierde demasiado por nuestro trabajo, Emily está más ocupada desde que dirige la unidad, Spencer aún no está bien del todo…_

Luke lo entendió, comprendió por fin porque García le había llamado, creía que estaba sola, no quería molestar a nadie porque sentía que no era tan importante como las vidas de los demás, pero no era así, todos lo habrían dejado todo para ayudarla, para algo eran una familia, y aunque había pensado en él el ultimo no pudo cabrearse, tampoco se conocían tanto y lo importante era que se pusiera bien.

Luke siguió abrazándola y besándole la cabeza con esmero y cuidado.

- _Bueno, que sepas que cualquiera lo habría dejado todo para ayudarte, no obstante, aquí me tienes, no voy a ninguna parte García, ni hoy, ni mañana. Siempre, siempre puedes acudir a mi ¿Vale?_ Susurró Luke mirándola a los ojos.

García se perdió en el marrón de sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada salvo asentir con la cabeza levemente.

Luke sonrió y alargó el brazo para coger el mando de la televisión.

- _¿Qué haces?-_ preguntó García viéndole encender la televisión.

- _¿Sabes lo que me ayudaba a dormir cuando volví del ejercito? Fue una época muy mala para mí. La teletienda_ \- contestó Luke riendo- _Puede parecer absurdo, pero media hora viendo anuncios absurdos ayuda a despejar la mente._

- _Eres muy raro novato_ -contestó García riendo-pero se acurrucó a su lado y dejó que el brazo de Luke la rodease, se apoyó en su pecho y miró los anuncios junto a él.

Al rato la respiración pesada de García avisó a Luke de que ésta se había dormido, Luke miró hacia abajo, y la observó dormir durante unos instantes apoyada en su pecho, antes de darse cuenta le apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara mientras le sonreía bobaliconamente.

Se alegraba de que se hubiese podido dormir, ahora entendía porque cuando llegó al equipo todos decían que ella era la luz del equipo, él solo veía a alguien que le odiaba, pero ahora lo entendía, tenían razón, ella era la luz y el soplo de aire fresco entre tanta maldad que veían a diario…No se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Pero ahora más que nunca se prometió a si mismo vigilarla y cuidarla, iba a ayudarla a estar bien de nuevo. Eso seguro.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama intentando no despertarla, la posó sobre las sábanas, la arropó y le apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara. Suspiró y se obligó a alejarse antes de que hiciera algo aún más estúpido como besarle la frente.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse al salón a dormir cuando vio una pequeño sillón junto a la ventana, lo cogió y lo arrastró hacía el lado de la cama en la que dormía Penélope. Se sentó allí cogiéndole la mano, quería estar allí por si se despertaba y necesitaba algo se decía…al final con su mano acariciando la de García se durmió con su inconsciente recordándole que en el fondo seguía en su habitación porque no podía permanecer lejos de ella, ya no, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo entre la caballerosidad y la ayuda familiar.

Si alguien les hubiese observado esa noche, habría visto a dos personas plagadas de demonios que al fin conseguían descansar cogiéndose de la mano y con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros dormidos…

...

 _Nos vemos en el próximo! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el último capítulo de esta historia. Al principio pensaba dejarlo en un sólo capítulo, pero cuando empezasteis a sugerirlo me pareció buena idea hacer otro. Por cierto, os recuerdo que los que no sepáis español podéis leer las historias a través del navegador google chrome, ya que permite traducir al idioma que queráis. Sé inglés pero por desgracia no tanto como para escribir historias sin errores gramaticales. Por eso escribo en mi idioma. Una historia con errores gramaticales sería ilegible para todo el mundo! Gracias a todos por vuestros apoyo y vuestros comentarios! Aquí os dejo con la historia!_

...

 _-Chicos, no os acomodéis_ \- les dijo Prentiss nada más entrar en la sala de reuniones.

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenemos un caso?_ \- preguntó Reid.

 _-Sí, y de los malos_ -murmuró García.

 _-Un violador en serie, en San Diego. Ya hay tres víctimas. Todas las víctimas son morenas, entre veinte y treinta años, las retiene durante dos días y después las tira desde una furgoneta en diferentes bauseros de la ciudad.-_ explica Prentiss.

 _\- Las ve como basura_ \- interrumpe JJ.

 _-¿Alguna pista?_ \- preguntan Matt y Luke a la vez.

 _-No, se pone una máscara mientras abusa de ellas, y a todas les venda los ojos cuando las deja en libertad. Lo peor es que está disminuyendo el tiempo entre secuestro y secuestro, por eso os digo que no os acomodéis, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que secuestre a otra chica. Despegamos en quince minutos_ \- contesta Prentiss saliendo de la sala.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente. Luke miro intensamente a García mientras esta abandonaba la sala también. García supo por esa mirada que sabría de él antes de que se fuese a coger el avión.

…...

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _1 HORA ANTES._**

 _García se despertó confundida, algo somnolienta aún, no recordaba haberse ido a la cama después de la pesadilla. Cuando logró abrir los ojos completamente y vio a Luke sentado en una silla, en su habitación, cogiéndole la mano lo recordó todo._

 _Había llamado a Álvez, y él había venido a ayudarla sin pensárselo dos veces. Y contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba la idea de ver la teletienda había ayudado._

 _ **"O tal vez fue su compañía…"**_ _– le traicionó su cerebro por unos instantes- No digas tonterías Penny._

 _Le observó dormir y se sintió la peor anfitriona del mundo, había pasado toda la noche en ese sillón tan incómodo. Seguro que no había podido descansar y sin embargo, se había quedado, y su mano aún cogía la suya con firmeza. Le sintió moverse y cerró los ojos rápidamente._

 _Luke se despertó, demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco y siempre le traicionaba. Observó a García dormir durante unos instantes, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido de nuevo como acariciarle el rostro, el teléfono de García sonó junto a la mesita de noche._

 _Ella fingió despertarse, mientras rezaba interiormente porque sus dotes de actriz surtiesen efecto. Le sonrió despreocupadamente y cogió el móvil._

 _-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó García._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luke._

 _-Tenemos un caso, y de los gordos. Tengo que irme ya a preparar las primeras búsquedas. –contestó García mientras se levantaba rápidamente._

 _Mientras lo hacía el teléfono de Luke sonó, Prentiss le avisaba del caso y él también se apresuró a prepararse._

…...

Penélope estaba buscando datos de las víctimas cuando sintió abrir su puerta, y sin poder corroborarlo aún, supo que era él.

 _-Ey, quería ver como estabas antes de marcharme. ¿Has logrado descansar algo al final?-_ preguntó Luke.

García se dio la vuelta sonrojada.

 _-Sí, un poco. Y gracias a ti, sobre eso… Quería darte las gracias. Realmente ayudó tu consejo, y no hacía falta que te quedaras, me sentí fatal cuando me desperté y vi que habías pasado la noche en ese horrible sillón.-_ contestó ella.

 _-Ey, he dormido en sitios peores chica, lo importante es que estás bien_ \- contestó Luke.

García sonrió, empezaba a sentir miedo de articular palabra.

 _-Cuando quieras aquí estoy, siempre, ya lo sabes_ -afirmó Luke.

 _-Yo también_ \- contestó ella.

Luke sonrió y se marchó a coger el avión

…...

 _DOS DIAS DESPUÉS._

Luke trataba de descansar en su habitación después de los últimos acontecimientos. Habían cogido al violador. Secuestró a otra víctima pero García descifró su ubicación y habían llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Matt recibió un tiro en el hombro por lo que tuvieron que ir al hospital, le habían dado el alta hospitalaria pero era demasiado tarde para volar y todos pasarían la noche en San Diego, despegarían por la mañana.

No podía dormir, siempre le costaba durante los casos. Tardaba en olvidar las fotos de las víctimas, y además estaba preocupado por García, no sabía cómo estaba o si habría podido descansar estos días. Quería llamarla o algo así pero no sabía si resultaría demasiado atrevido.

Un pitido de su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando alargó la mano para cogerlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Un mensaje de Penélope.

 **-¿Cómo estás novato? Me alegro que el caso haya terminado y volváis todos a casa.**

García tampoco podía dormir, y de alguna manera su insomnio terminó por derivar a Luke a sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar escribirle algo.

- **Hola reina del hielo, yo también me alegro de que hayamos cogido a ese cabrón.**

García sonrió a su apodo, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

 **-Espero no haberte despertado…**

 **-No, tranquila, no podía dormir.**

 **-…Yo tampoco, ¿Por el caso?**

 **-Sí.**

Y por muchos pensamientos sobre ti, le habría encantado añadir a Luke.

 **-Lo mismo me ocurre a mí. Si contáramos esto en las charlas de reclutamiento de las universidades, el FBI no tendría tantos candidatos a entrar en la academia…xD**

 **-jajaja, cierto.**

A Luke se le ocurrió algo.

 **-Ey, tengo una idea…Ayer vi que tenías televisión en tu cuarto… ¿Por qué no vuelves a ver la teletienda? Yo la veré aquí también y podemos comentar los anuncios absurdos, seguro que es más divertido que ellos mismos.**

Luke le dio a enviar con miedo. En su mente, la idea de intentar dormir viendo la teletienda con García haciendo lo mismo a kilómetros de distancia le pareció romántico, pero ella no tenía porque saber que tenía pensamientos románticos hacía ella, o aceptarlos…ahora que se llevaban mejor, asustarla era lo último que quería.

García dudo por unos instantes, pero pensó que los kilómetros la salvaban de hacer algo estúpido y por eso aceptó

 **-Ok, canal 25.**

Luke puso el mismo canal, y en un esfuerzo de valentía la llamó por teléfono, se pasaron la siguiente hora comentando los anuncios y los productos que se vendían, las carcajadas resonaban por toda la habitación.

Poco a poco, ambos cayeron dormidos, con la llamada aún en línea, escuchando sus respiraciones, con las televisiones aún encendidas. Y seguro que con otro asesino por ahí suelto en alguna ciudad que pronto les daría otro caso en el que trabajar, pero estaban durmiendo. Gracias a la teletienda, o gracias a lo que no querían admitir: Su compañía…

 _..._

 _Y hasta aquí, esta vez si que es el final, espero que os haya gustado! Decidme en comentarios que os ha parecido!_


End file.
